


после.

by lykretsiya



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, Genderswap, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-04-24 06:32:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lykretsiya/pseuds/lykretsiya
Summary: то, что осталось за кадром неудавшегося армагеддона (софт лесбиан стафф).





	1. 1

Азирафаэль слишком поздно понимает, что что-то идёт не так, и это неловко. Кроули как-то говорит, что нельзя быть одновременно такой умной и при этом такой непроходимой тупицей — Азирафаэль думает, что к сложившейся ситуации (и, пожалуй, только к ней, потому что ангелам не чуждо чувство собственного достоинства) это подходит лучше всего.

После неудачного Армагеддона, разбитого "Бентли" (и восстановленного в первозданном виде; исключая кассеты) и полученного Анафемой Гаджет второго тома "Превосходных и Недвусмысленных Пророчеств Агнессы Псих" Азирафаэль продолжает существовать как в тумане, пытаясь понять хотя бы одну тысячную божественного замысла, и совершенно не замечает, как случается... ну-- _это_. Признаться, крайне необычный способ прервать многовековую недоподружбу-переантипатию.

Кроули лениво перебирает кудри на затылке Азирафаэль, мурлыча под нос что-то из репертуара то ли Queen, то ли Дэвида Боуи. Азирафаэль почти ненавидит себя за то, что по спине у неё бегут мурашки, когда Кроули прижимается к ней голой грудью, животом, бёдрами; это правда неожиданно. Азирафаэль на всякий случай не поворачивается, но всё же кладёт ладонь поверх пристроившейся у неё чуть ниже пупка ладони Кроули.

И, если уж начистоту, Азирафаэль удивлена не столько тому, что у них с Кроули случается (наиболее подходящее слово) секс, сколько тому, насколько сильно ей это нравится. И, пожалуй, тому, что это случается спустя шесть тысяч лет после знакомства. Прозвище "южная лесба" Азирафаэль получает не просто так, но даже с этим условием — _вау_ ; это почти что просветление, и дело не только в оргазме, хотя и в нём тоже — отчасти.

Кроули целует Азирафаэль в плечо (она ругает про себя третий раз за последние четыре тысячи лет и третий раз — за последние сорок восемь часов), прежде чем встать и начать одеваться; она могла бы сделать это в мгновение по щелчку пальцев, но не делает.

Азирафаэль упорно притворяется, что спит, хотя ангелам не нужен сон (и Кроули об это знает), потому что это неловко; а ещё — потому что то, насколько Азирафаэль смущает сама мысль просто посмотреть в глаза Кроули после того, чем они тут занимались, это просто нелепо. У ангелов даже нет чувства стыда, а у демонесс — даже определения слова "стыд", и всё это не имело бы смысла, если бы происходила не с ними.

Перед уходом Кроули заправляет прядь волос Азирафаэль за ухо и стирает все сообщения на её автоответчике. А вечером, перед самым закрытием магазина, приглашает Азирафаэль на ужин, подъехав к самым дверям, словно в дешёвом романтическом фильме.

Менее неловким это не становится, но Азирафаэль предпочла бы ещё один Армагеддон, чем позволила бы себе отказаться.


	2. 2.

Армагеддон решают перенести на 2222-ой год, и Кроули не может перестать шутить на тему того, что этот год выбирают исключительно потому, что число красивое, а Сатана любит красивые числа.

Объективно — Сатана хотел устроить Армагеддон ещё в далёком 666-ом году (до или после нашей эры — вопрос открытый, он не особо разговорчивый), но не вышло, а 6666-ого года ждать ещё столько, что даже демоны к тому моменту успеют составиться. И даже так — Кроули и близко не подпускают к приготовлениям, а Азирафаэль вообще выписывают бессрочный отпуск сразу же после того, как Кроули дышит на Гавриила огнём (он очень обидчивый).

Тем не менее ни Кроули, ни Азирафаэль не переживают по этому поводу, потому что прекрасно знают свои конторы изнутри. Если они за шесть с лишним тысяч лет не смогли толково спланировать Армагеддон, учитывая все возможные погрешности (которых вообще-то не так уж и много), то за двести лет они вряд ли даже название придумают. Поэтому они вдвоём решают отправиться на отдых, так как могут себе это позволить.

Чувствительная к палящему солнцу Азирафаэль ютится под зонтиком, уткнувшись носом в обгоревший томик 'Агнессы Псих', который по доброте душевной Анафема разрешила забрать себе за ненадобностью. Кроули же разваливается в шезлонге за пределами тени, отбрасываемой пляжным зонтом, и наблюдает за играющими у самой кромки воды детьми.

Чуть позже, сразу же после обеда из семи блюд и завёрнутых в большую салфетку закусок, когда Азирафаэль, значительно подчистив местные запасы блинов, лениво щёлкает каналы телевизора, не прикасаясь к пульту, Кроули затаскивает её на постель.

— Я не понимаю, — говорит Азирафаэль, перещёлкивая очередное реалити-шоу на испанском. — Нам не нужен сон, но после сытного обеда, который нам тоже, кстати, не нужен, всегда так хочется спать.

Когда Азирафаэль устаёт, она пытается анализировать то, насколько они умудряются отуземиться за шесть с небольшим тысяч лет. В какой-то степени это даже очаровательно. 

— По твоей логике, кхм, нам и отпуск не нужен, ведь не нужен отдых, — резонно замечает Кроули, развязывая ремень халата Азирафаэль.

Азирафаэль хмурится, переключая сразу два канала.

— Нет, отпуск нам был просто необходим. Мне иногда кажется, что в целом мире только мы и работаем, а ведь нам теперь за это даже помилование в случае удачного Армагеддона не светит.

Тут Кроули ответить нечего, поэтому она просто молча стаскивает с обмякшей Азирафаэль халат. Она вообще-то может сделать это по щелчку пальцев, но Кроули нравится делать это медленно, даже если это не несёт явного сексуального подтекста. На самом деле — особенно, если не несёт.

Азирафаэль довольно жмурится, когда Кроули убирает её волосы от лица и приглаживает кудри.

До очередной (неудачной) попытки Армагеддона остаётся ещё двести с лишним лет.


	3. 3

Когда проводишь столько времени среди людей, рано или поздно начинаешь мыслить как люди, и особенно ясно Азирафаэль осознаёт это, когда замечает, что Кроули ненавидит пуговицы. То есть-- Да.

Кроули, являясь демонессой не только как классом, по какой-то причине терпеть не может застёгивать пуговицы на рубашках. У Азирафаэль много терпения даже по ангельски меркам, но это уже слишком, и Кроули _знает_ это. Ни одна расстёгнутая пуговица ниже ключиц никогда не была чем-то случайным, хотя обычно демоны ужасны в составлении планов (вспомнить хотя бы Армагеддон).

Азирафаэль останавливается на мысли, что Кроули — необычная демонесса; главное — не проговаривать вслух.

Вокруг их лавки по кругу ходят голуби, урча себе под клюв и не решаясь подходить ближе к Кроули; Азирафаэль тщетно пытается заставить себя не пялиться, но это действительно сложно. И не то чтобы у Кроули были впечатляющие размеры груди или выдающаяся фигура, но у неё есть её чёртова (ха-ха) харизма и участок открытой кожи в вырезе рубашки от шеи до родинки ровно между грудями. 

Это сводит Азирафаэль с ума, без шуток — даже про блаженных.

Кроули говорит о том, как удачно ей удаётся подстроить строительство новой пекарни около своей квартиры (исключительно для того, чтобы повысить количество чревоугодников в этом районе, разумеется), а Азирафаэль всё смотрит на этот открытый участок кожи и на эту дурацкую светло-коричневую родинку. Кроули пожимает плечом, отвечая на собственный же вопрос, и ткань рубашки обтягивает её грудь плотнее.

Азирафаэль не выдерживает; Кроули вспоминает ошарашенное лицо Гавриила, когда она буквально дышит на него огнём, а Азирафаэль застёгивает пуговицу на уровне её сосков, потом — верхнюю от неё. Кроули так удивляется, что перестаёт говорить.

— Это вульгарно, — наконец говорит Азирафаэль, справляясь с последней пуговицей под горло.

Рубашка Кроули теперь обтягивает её грудь так, что соски отчётливо выделяются сквозь ткань. Тем не менее.

— Тебе нравилось, — находится Кроули, всё же расстёгивая самую верхнюю пуговицу. — Тебе действительно _нравилось_ , у меня чуйка на такие вещи.

Врать ей бесполезно по двум причинам: она демонесса и она вообще-то чертовски (ха-ха!) права. Азирафаэль оскорблёно дуется.

— Даже если так, — не отрицает она, — помимо меня тут есть люди.

В выражении Кроули на какую-то долю секунды проступает непонимание, после чего всё её лицо ломает довольной улыбкой. Кроули передёргивает бровями, сверкает стёклами очков и расстёгивает ещё одну пуговицу чуть ниже ямочки между ключиц.

Азирафаэль возмущённо вздыхает, но уже не пытается сделать вид, что не смотрит.


	4. 4

Как только человеческие женщины массово начинают коротко стричься, Кроули не может устоять от соблазна, в первый же день помешательства брея голову почти под ноль. Её волосы коротким рыжим ёжиком переливаются на солнце, создавая непередаваемый эффект, и больше всего на свете Кроули хочет заявиться к Азирафаэль, которая точно не оценит. 

Азирафаэль действительно не нравится; то есть — первое время ей очень не хватает возможности заправлять Кроули волосы за уши, или заплетать ей косы после душа, или накручивать прядь на палец, когда Кроули лежит головой у неё на коленях. Азирафаэль гладит короткий колючий ежик, смотрит в довольное лицо Кроули и решает, что ладно, раз она хочет — хорошо.

А потом они очень долго и пьяно целуются, пока Азирафаэль не проникается ощущением покалывания на кончиках пальцев. 

— Я рада, что ты прониклась, — говорит Кроули, трезвея и проводя ладонью от лба до самого затылка, — но я надеялась, что ты проникнешься после того, как будешь гладить мои волосы, пока моё лицо будет у тебя между ног.

Азирафаэль давится воздухом, не находя слов от возмущения, потому что Кроули просто невыносима, когда вспоминает, что может шутить про секс и всё из него вытекающее. Возможно, Азирафаэль нравится эта её черта, но вслух (по крайней мере — не в ближайшем обозримом будущем) она этого не признает даже под угрозой ещё одного Армагеддона.

— Ты ужасна.

Кроули самодовольно кивает, ухмыляясь, потому что если бы Азирафаэль действительно это не нравилось, она бы не стала показательно фыркать и закатывать глаза. Ангелы, в отличии от людей, не наделены умением игнорировать вещи, которые их раздражают, а Азирафаэль — в частности — вообще не умеет игнорировать.

Тем не менее — Азирафаэль проникается ещё сильнее, когда построенный в голове у Кроули план становится реальностью.


	5. 5

Во-первых, род человеческий с какого-то перепугу наделил всех поголовно ангелов великодушием и добротой (Кроули, вспоминая Габриила и Михаила, хихикает в кулак), а во-вторых — решил, что раз ангелы — любимые божьи творения, то заниматься сексом они не будут, так как грешно. История умалчивает, что делалось это не ради продолжения рода ангельского (потому что все знают, что ангелы размножаются почкованием!), а удовольствия для; да и вообще в целом умалчивает, потому что ангелы — на самом-то деле довольно закрытая община.

Люди в целом как-то странно интерпретируют заповеди, которые посланы были Моисею никаким не богом (или что он там наплёл в своей белой горячке), а скучающим архангелом вне рабочей смены. Иногда Кроули жалеет, что это была не её выходка, но только иногда, потому что выдать 'не прелюбодействуй' без каких-либо конкретных указаний — это даже для демонессы слишком.

По причине, которая ещё более непостижима, чем Великий Замысел, человечество отнесло к блуду гомосексуальность и мастурбацию, и именно тогда Кроули начинает смутно догадываться о том, что люди в большинстве своём непроходимые тупицы. Впрочем, в женщинах Кроули никогда не разочаровывавается, поэтому решает закрыть на это глаза.

Но вернёмся к ангелам, которые до определённого времени даже не знают о существовании этих заповедей, в которых говорится о блуде, смертоубийстве и почитании Творца нашего. Это даже иронично, что Азирафаэль по поводу заповедей просвещает именно Кроули; серьёзно — шутки об этом в ходу уже три с половиной тысячи лет, и Кроули не собирается останавливаться.

Ангелы — это, по скромному мнению Кроули, одна большая устаревшая шутка, потому что, прознав о белогорячичнике Моисее и каких-то там камнях (с тремя грамматическими ошибками, между прочим!), они тут же принимают эту очевидную чушь за чистую монету. Ситуацию осложняет то, что Бог в общем-то ничего не отрицает — да и в принципе не разговаривает с любимыми своими созданиями; Кроули думает, что у него, возможно, наступает сложный период в жизни. Слава Богу, Сатане и кому там ещё, но Азирафаэль оказывается на две клетки мозга умнее Габриила и прочих, поэтому смотрит на это всё с некой долей скепсиса и иронии.

К чему вся эта история, тянущаяся со времён эпохи, когда люди помирали даже от прыщей и синяков? А вот к чему.

— Кажется мне, что ты забыла заповеди, — пьяно тянет Кроули, щёлкая пальцами, чтобы наполнить свой бокал.

Азирафаэль тяжко вздыхает, закатывает глаза и не может поверить, что это длится уже три с половиной тысячи лет. 

Да, Азирафаэль не сильно интересуется делами Небес (а они в связи с последними событиями так вообще воспроизводят автоответчик с тоновым набором каждый раз, как она пытается им позвонить), но даже так — это просто смешно. Точнее — совершенно не смешно. Шутка устаревает ещё в третьем веке нашей эры, а Кроули всё никак не может успокоиться.

— И какие на этот раз?

Азирафаэль решает, что раз бороться с этим не имеет никакого смысла, то можно хотя бы понять принцип мышления Кроули.

— Ты пьёшь, — Кроули указывает на бокал в руках Азирафаэль, — и регулярно трахаешься с женщиной, с которой не состоишь в законном браке, — указывает на себя. — А ещё не почитаешь одновременно отца и Создателя своего.

— Я не помню ничего про пьянство, — скептически парирует Азирафаэль, никак не отрицая второй пункт и тактично игнорируя третий.

— Это было написано мелким шрифтом на обороте.

— На обороте камня?

Кроули пожимает плечом.

— Моисей был очень пьян. И на пару сотен лет раньше изобрёл апостроф, — под вопросительным взглядом Азирафаэль добавляет: — мы встречались, когда его люди голодали в пустыне. Я пыталась соблазнить его вином, но он ткнул пальцем в эти свои камни и отказался.

Азирафаэль решает не уточнять, кого и чем Кроули ещё соблазняла в ту пору, хотя смутно догадывается и думать об этом совершенно не хочет, учитывая второй пункт 'обвинений'.

В-третьих, кстати, род человеческий ни черта не понимает в ангелах. Зато Кроули — вполне.


End file.
